Ya no es la misma
by Azucat Stern
Summary: Después de la muerte de Genbu los caballero se quedaron confundidos y cabizbajos. Algunos llegan a dudar de sus capacidades, pero aparece la guerrera que muestra el camino a seguir.


**YA NO ES LA MISMA.**

Después de la muerte de Genbu los caballeros que estaban en Palestra quedaron cabizbajos y desesperanzados. Había confusión en el ambiente y presentían que los Palasianos volverían nuevamente al ataque.

En los pasillos de Palestra los muchachos comentaban lo sucedido y se preguntaban qué podían hacer ellos contra tanto poder, qué podían hacer unos simples caballeros de bronce contra un enemigo tan fuerte.

Spear, Rudolph y Grey estaban conversando en uno de los rincones de Palestra.

-Tenemos que estar más alerta por si llegan los Palasianos— dice Rudolph a Spear.

-Eso lo sé. Ellos son fuertes y nosotros simplemente somos caballeros de bronce- contestó a Spear a su amigo.

En ese instante interviene Grey en la conversación de ambos -Sólo tendremos que actuar y seguir adelante hasta donde podamos. No hay otra opción-

Yuna se encontraba en el planetario de Palestra observando las estrellas y ver si podía dilucidar algo a través de ellas. La muchacha observa la estrella de Athena y vuelve a notar que parte de ella se está oscureciendo. Claramente es por la amenaza de Pallas, es ella la que está arrebatando la vida de la Diosa de la Tierra poco a poco.

_Todo se ve problemático y las batallas que nos esperan serán duras, y tal vez se sigan perdiendo más vidas. Pero hay que mirar adelante, hacer brillar el cosmos para salvar la vida de Athena. Yo voy a tratar de que no se pierdan más vidas, de proteger la felicidad de todo, yo dije que no quería perder nada más_.

La santa de águila sale del planetario y pasea un momento por los jardines de Palestra y mientras va caminando se encuentra con las personas refugiadas, las que le preguntan si los Palasianos volverán a atacar nuevamente, si realmente ese lugar es seguro para ellos.

-No se preocupen, mientras estemos aquí los protegeremos, para eso estamos los caballeros—

En eso una pequeña niña se acercó a Yuna y jaló su falda. La miraba con expresión de tristeza y confusión.

Yuna cargó a la niña en sus brazos y le dijo sonriente –A ti también te protegeremos, pequeña—

Spear se separó por un momento de sus amigos y recorrió el lugar. Llegó hasta la sala de los elementos. Decidió quedarse ahí un momento, sentarse al centro de lugar y mirar el techo.

_Si no hubiera estado encerrado en Babel… Yo hubiera... No, esas cosas no son para mí, jamás hubiera derrotado a un caballero dorado. Mejor dejo de pensar estupideces. Mejor salgo de esta sala_.

Las personas refugiadas siguen paseando por los jardines de Palestra y Yuna sigue con ellos, especialmente con la pequeña niña que no se separa de ella.

La pequeña corre felizmente alrededor de Yuna y ésta ríe junto con ella. Yuna siente que volvió al pasado, a esos tiempos en que jugaba con su amiga Rine.

-¿Qué te gusta de este lugar, niña?— preguntó Yuna a la pequeña.

-Aquí todo es más tranquilo. Cuando estaba en mi pueblo llegaron unas personas malas y sólo pude huir con mi madre. De papá no sé nada y mi mamá me dice que no me preocupe, que él se fue para construir un lugar más seguro para nosotras—

Yuna se queda muda un momento tras oír la respuesta de la niña. Logra sacar la voz para contestar y a la vez tratar de no flaquear ante ella –Ya veo—

_Lo más seguro es que al padre de esta niña le hayan detenido el tiempo o tal vez él murió a manos de los Palasianos. Quizás como esta niña y su familia fueron atacados por ellos_.

-¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?— le dice Yuna a la pequeña niña.

-¡EMILY!- exclama la niña.

-Muy bien Emily, por mientras vas a vivir aquí. Te cuidaré y aunque no esté aquí voy a estar luchando para ti—

-¿De verdad?—

-Claro que es verdad. Yo, Yuna, voy a cuidarte. Tienes que con fiar en mí-

-¡Gracias, amiga Yuna!— dice Emily con una gran sonrisa.

Las dos caminaban por los rincones de Palestra. Yuna le iba enseñando el lugar a su pequeña amiga y contestaba sus preguntas.

De pronto aparece Spear frente a ellas. El caballero de Dorado mira a la niña de una forma poco amigable.

_Esta niña es una refugiada y parece que se hizo amiga de Yuna. Si llega a pasar algo, si llegan a venir los Palasianos, ¿podré protegerla?_

-¿Sucede algo, Spear?— le pregunta Yuna a su compañero.

-No te preocupes, no me sucede nada- contesta el muchacho.

Spear siguió su camino y se dirigió a hacia la playa.

-Yuna, ¿por qué ese chico se veía preocupado y sin ganas de hacer nada?—preguntó Emily.

-Creo que él tiene alguna confusión o de seguro se siente mal por algo— dijo Yuna algo apenada.

-¿Pasa algo? Te ves algo triste ¿Ese chico acaso es tu novio?—

Yuna sorprendida contesta -¡NO, ESO NO! Él es sólo un compañero aquí en Palestra—

Yuna presentía que algo malo le sucedía a Spear, así que fue a la playa y le pidió a la niña que se quedara sentada al lado de una fuente de los jardines del lugar.

_Trataré de hablar con Spear para saber lo que le sucede. Aparte, que todos tenemos que estar unidos para esta batalla. Nada ni nadie debe quedar al azar en esta nueva guerra santa_.

Spear estaba tendido en la arena mirando hacia el cielo. De pronto aparece Yuna en el lugar.

-Spear, ¿qué te sucede?— preguntó Yuna a su compañero.

-¡Yuna!, ¿por qué viniste hasta aquí?—

Se miraron frente a frente y se quedaron callados por unos segundos.

-Por favor Spear, dime lo que te sucede—

-Mira Yuna, encuentro que no tengo nada que hacer en esta guerra contra Pallas— le contestó Spear fríamente a Yuna.

Yuna reacciona y bofetea a Spear y le dice fuertemente -¡NO SEAS ESTÚPIDO!—

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Sólo soy un caballero de bronce, no puedo alcanzar el séptimo sentido. Yo no tuve la oportunidad que tú tuviste—

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, Spear. Esa oportunidad que se presentó no fue buscada, fue para salvar a Athena y la Tierra, y también para salvarlos a quienes estaban atrapados en Babel, como tú. Para mí no fue una gracia atravesar las doce casas de Marte y ver la muerte de cerca— le dice Yuna a Spear para trata de hacerlo reaccionar.

-Entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer yo?— preguntó Spear.

La santa de águila le contestó a su compañero –No importa que seas un caballero de bronce. Todos tenemos la capacidad para sobreponernos a la adversidad, al dolor y a cualquier obstáculo. Podemos salir adelante, todos juntos y unidos como los caballeros que somos—

Yuna logra tocar el corazón de Spear.

El joven se pone de pie y le responde a Yuna –Eso quiere decir una cosa... Yuna, tienes razón. Soy yo el que está mal y para una batalla como esta no hay que dudar. Tengo que sobreponerme ante todos los obstáculos que se pongan en mi camino y luchar como el caballero de Athena que soy—

-Spear, ahora volvamos a Palestra— le dice Yuna a su compañero estirando su mano.

-Está bien, voy a volver—

Spear y Yuna volvieron juntos a las dependencias de Palestra. Cuando entraron se dieron cuenta que Emily caminaba con unas pequeñas flores en dirección hacia ellos.

-Hola joven. Le regalo esto— le dijo Emily a Spear y le entregó las flores.

-Hola niña. Vaya, gracias por las flores, pero según yo estas cosas son para las mujeres— Spear dijo aquello mirando a Yuna y le entregó las flores.

-Pero que…- dice Yuna sorprendida.

El chico se fue caminando por los jardines y dejó atrás a las chicas.

_Se nota que Yuna de Águila ya no es la misma de antes. Ha madurado y ahora se atreve a más cosas sin titubear _

Yuna se quedó con las flores que le dio Spear y junto a Emily fueron a su habitación y las pusieron en un jarrón con agua.

**FIN.-**

**Notas:**

Este peque fanfiction se me ocurrió después del funeral de Genbu. Cuando vi a Spear y Yuna nuevamente en Palestra. Fue una pequeña ocurrencia del momento.

Este trabajo es realizado sin fines de lucrativos, es mera diversión.


End file.
